REVENGE or LOVE
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Kim jongin seorang pemimpin salah satu group mafia terbesar di SEOUL yaitu EXODUS akan balas dendam kepada MR.OH seorang polisi ternama di SEOUL dengan melalui orang yang terpenting bagi dirinya yaitu OH SEHUN ! Is it possible if REVENGE turn into LOVE ? let's see together ! WARNING : GS! SEHUN (SeKaiI!KaiHun!AREA or ChanHun!Area) ? this is MAFIA!AU
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!SEHUN TYPO! And many grammatical errors!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? CHANHUN ? let's see ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism ! or I'll hunt you down !**

 **Don't Like ? then Don't read babe… easy right ? don't force yourself to read something you don't like**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja Tan sedang duduk disebuah ruangan yang dapat dikatakan sangat mewah hanya untuk sebuah ruangan kerja ini bagian belakang ruangan semuanya terbentuk dari Kaca sehingga memudahkan dirinya untuk melihat pemandangan diluar, dengan kursi yang membelakangi meja kerjanya. Namja Tan ini sedang melihat pemandangan diluar dengan hati yang sangat hancur, Kejadian satu minggu yang lalu benar-benar tidak bisa dia lupakan, dan kejadian itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya harus mengambil ahli semua ini dan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Knock…

Knock…..

Suara ketukan pintu pun menyadarkan dirinya dari pikirannya, Namja Tan itu langsung berbalik dan duduk dengan tenang di meja kerjanya

"COMING!"

"Maaf saya menganggu anda tuan KIM"

"Lupakan…. ! Jadi ? vallen ? apa info yang berhasil kau dapatkan ? and took you long enough to get the informations !"

"pardon me sir … memang sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi ini anda tau sendiri seberapa ahlinya Mr. OH untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini agar anaknya terlindungi."

"mmm….. baiklah, sekarang apa informasinya katakan padaku."

"ini… semua info yang anda butuhkan ada disini." Vallen menyerahkan berkas kepada BOSS-nya

"Woahhhh…. Kau memang salah satu anak buahku yang paling cekatan vallen ! sekarang cepat tinggalkan aku sendiri aku ingin melihat informasi ini sendirian."

"B-baik Mr. Kim saya permisi dulu." Vallen meninggalkan ruangan yang sangat luas itu

Namja Tan tersebut membaca berkas itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan jangan lupakan smirk yang sedari tadi tidak pernah hilang dari paras tampannya itu, Namun smirk itu hilang seketika saat dia melihat sebuah foto yang sekarang sedang berada di tangannya, Foto seseorang yang akan dia hancurkan. Terlihat seorang yoeja yang sangat cantik dengan kulit seputih salju, wajah yang polos dan pipinya yang memerah yoeja itu sedang berada didalam pelukan seorang namja yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mr. OH I don't even know until now you have such an beautiful angel as your daughter, no doubt you're always protect her with all of your strength, she is….. so beautiful."Namja Tan ini mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan

"Oh Sehun huh ? seems interesting."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

Tadaaaaaa….. FF baru nih ! sorry ya pendek baru prolog doang nihhhhh…. siapa yang mau lanjut ? review ya ? ohhh iya ak bikin GS sorry ya pencinta YAOI ;(( kalian sadar nggak sih kalo siapa tau aja yang baca ff kita itu fanboy ? dia bisa jadi gay loh T_T soalnya di dunia nyata ada yang kayak gitu malah udah banyak aku nggak mau jadi salah satu yang buat mereka kayak gitu T_T dan buat ff ku yang My Beloved Prospective Step Mother bakal terancam batal ada adegan yang gitunya /? Soalnya apa ? itu yaoi jd ak gk mau buat itunya, kalo pun nnti ad gitunya ak gk bkal buat detail banget kyk NC nya ff lain adegan rate M nya paling juga cm kiss kiss doang T_T sorry ya~~

tpi klo ff ku yang ini, ini beneran rate M yang sesunguhnya karena apa ? ini hubungan antara cewek ama cowok, and that's normal, jadi bakal ada adegan gituannya, jadi buat readers aku yang yadong mungkin ini alternative yang bagus buat kalian XD

 **MIND TO REVIEWS ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!SEHUN TYPO! And many grammatical errors! DLDR!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? CHANHUN ? let's see ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down !**

 **This is the first chapter guys, so ? If you all didn't want to feel disappointed towards me and this chapter, please keep your expectation so low ;) and FYI the author is still amateur in writing T_T**

 **ENJOY READING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"OH SEHUN !"

Sebuah teriakan di pagi hari itu, berhasil membangunkan seorang yoeja cantik yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang quenn size nya.

"Mmmmm…. Daddy….. kenapa harus berteriak sih ? ini kan masih pagi, apa Daddy tidak bisa membangunkan hunnie dengan lembut ?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

Mr. Oh benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah anaknya ini, sebenarnya berapa umurnya sekarang ? bahkan anaknya ini lebih mirip seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang kesal karena tidak dipenuhi keinginannya -_-

"Hunnie….. Daddy sudah mencoba membangunkan-mu dengan lembut tadi baby, tapi hunnie tidak bangun-bangun apa mimpi mu itu terlalu indah hmmm… ?"

"huhhh….. benarkah ? mmm…. Maafkan hunnie Daddy hunnie tidak tahu, hunnie minta maaf~~"

"Sudahlah lupakan hunnie~~ sekarang cepat mandi, Daddy tidak mau hunnie telat kesekolah, lagipula channie oppa mu itu sudah menunggumu dibawah." mengelus kepala sehun

"Huhh…. Benarkah ? kenapa Daddy tidak bilang dari tadi ? haissshhhhhh….. Daddy~~ hunnie mau mandi dulu."

hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya itu, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar anaknya untuk menemui anak salah satu rekan kerjanya itu. Ya, PARK CHANYEOL

.

.

.

"Ku dengar appa mu sudah berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang tejadi pada Mr. Jung chanyeol, apa itu benar ?

"I-iya ahjussi sekarang pembunuhnya sudah berada di dalam penjara."

"Appamu benar-benar hebat chanyeol, hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu dia bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu."

"ahhhh…. Appa ku memang hebat ahjussi aku selalu bangga pada appaku, lalu ? bagaimana dengan kasus ahjussi kudengar anda berhasil menyelesaikan-nya apa itu benar ahjussi ?"

"Sebenarnya kasus itu belum tuntas chanyeol, ahjussi hanya berhasil menangkap seseorang yang paling berpengaruh didalam organisasi itu."

"B-benarkah ? Apa dia Boss dari EXODUS ahjussi ?"

"Entahlah ahjussi sama sekali tidak berhasil membuat nya mengatakan apapun karena dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentang EXODUS."

"Apakah itu alasan ahjussi dan tim membunuh-nya."

"Sebenarnya dia masih hidup chanyeollie, tapi kami dari tim kepolisian sengaja memanipulasi tentang berita ini karena kalau tidak dimanipulasi para anggota mafia ini pasti akan berusaha menyelamatkan-nya."

"Jadi begitu, mmm….. Kurasa misi ini akan benar-benar sulit ahjussi, karena anggota-anggota EXODUS sungguh sulit untuk dilacak dan saya dengar sampai sekarang belum diketahui dimana markas utama EXODUS."

"Kau benar chanyeol, tanpa perencanaan yang matang misi untuk menghancurkan EXODUS ini tidak akan berhasil, Ahjussi dan tim harus menangkap BOSS utama dari sindikat mafia terbesar di korea ini."

"Tapi itu akan sangat sulit ahjussi, anda tahu sendiri selama ini tidak pernah ada yang tahu mengenai BOSS sesungguhnya dari EXODUS."

"Kau benar chanyeollie, tapi jika tidak menangkap BOSS utama-nya, kita tidak akan bisa menghancurkan sindikat mafia terbesar di korea ini, karena dalang dari semua kejahatan ini adalah BOSS utamanya ! dan anggotanya hanya bisa menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh BOSS-nya."

"Ahjussi benar, tujuan utama tim kepolisian adalah BOSS utama EXODUS."

"Iya chanyeol kau benar, tapi sekarang entah kenapa ahjussi merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keluarga ahjussi."

"Ahjussi tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apapun dengan keluarga anda, karena anda adalah seorang polisi yang sangat handal."

"mmm…. Chanyeol ? maukah kau berjanji pada ahjussi untuk melindungi hunnie ? ahjussi benar-benar takut hal-hal buruk akan terjadi padanya."

"Ahjussi tidak perlu takut aku pasti akan melindungi hunnie apapun yang terjadi."

"melindungiku dari apa channie oppa ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? apa daddy menyembunyikan sesuatu dari hunnie ?"ucap sehun penuh selidik

"Hunnie~~~bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengerti apa maksud daddy mu ? ohhhhh…. Ayolah kau itu adalah teman bahkan sahabat oppa dari kecil maka dari itu daddy mu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu."chanyeol menyentil pelan hidung sehun

"Apa itu benar daddy ?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Iya hunnie Daddy tidak berbohong pada anak Daddy yang cantik ini."

"Ahjussi tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang pun menyakiti hunnie, dan aku akan melindunginya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang aku punya." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan sehun dengan erat

"O-oppa….."

"Mmm….. ada apa hunnie ? ohhh…. Oppa baru ingat, Ahjussi….. kami harus segera berangkat kesekolah, kami bisa terlambat."

"Baiklah hati-hati chanyeol dan tolong jaga hunnie baik-baik."

"Daddy~~~ hunnie bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga, hunnie sudah dewasa sekarang." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Orang dewasa mana yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya." Mr. Oh berucap geli

"Hahaha….. sudahlah hunnie~~ sekarang ayo kita berangkat, kami permisi ahjussi." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Haisshhh daddy dan channie oppa benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sehun tanpa pamit langsung meninggalkan chanyeol dan daddy nya yang hanya bisa tertawa karena tingkah lakunya oh.. come on sehun dengan wajah cemberutnya benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan

"Aku pamit dulu ahjussi."

"Pergilah chanyeol sebelum bayi besar itu mengamuk." Mr. Oh dan chanyeol tertawa disaat bersamaan

Chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar sehun dengan senyum lebar yang belum hilang dari wajahnya, yang jika dilihat dari dekat itu bukan hanya sekedar senyuman tapi lebih seperti sedang tertawa.

"Oppa berhentilah tertawa seperti orang idiot, karena kau dengan senyum lebarmu itu benar-benar mengerikan." -_-

"Ohhhhh….. ayolah hunnie berhenti cemberut begitu kau menjadi lebih imut dari sebelumnya."chanyeol yang gemas mencubit hidung sehun

"Haisshhh….. oppa~~~ sudahlah ayo kita berangkat atau hunnie akan benar-benar marah pada oppa." Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah…. Princess hunnie ayo silahkan masuk baby."chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuk sehun

"Oppa~~ berhenti memanggilku baby semua teman-teman hunnie selalu menggodaku dan berfikir bahwa oppa adalah pacar hunnie karena oppa selalu memanggilku baby disekolah." Sehun langsung masuk kedalam mobil

Chanyeol masih berdiri diluar memikirkan apa yang sehun katakan, dan senyum pun menghiasi bibir nya kalau dia terus memanggil sehun "baby" semua orang di sekolah akan berfikir kalau mereka berdua pacaran dan tidak akan ada yang berani menyatakan perasaannya pada hunnie-nya. Ya, hunnie-nya karena tinggal menunggu waktu saja chanyeol pasti akan segera menyatakan perasaan-nya pada sehun, dan menjadikan sehun milik-nya.

"Oppa~~ kenapa oppa masih berdiri diluar ? apa oppa mau kita terlambat ke sekolah ? ini sudah jam berapa oppa~~ ayo cepat~~"

"Baiklah baby." Chanyeol langsung bergegas memasuki mobil-nya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah lorong sekolah terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan dengan dasi yang tidak terpasang rapi, juga dua kancing baju yang sengaja tidak di pasang dan jangan lupakan ear-piercing dan messy hair yang dimiliki-nya yang menambah kesan badboy dalam dirinya. Tanpa memperdulikan pembicaraan siswa-siswi yang berbisik disekitarnya dia terus berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang dan wajah stoic-nya.

"woahhhh….. apakah dia murid baru ?"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi Dia tampan sekali~~ dan apa itu ? ear-piercing ? bukankah itu dilarang disekolah ? sepertinya badboy disekolah ini akan bertambah -_-"

"Tapi dia sangat tampan dengan ear-piercing dan rambutnya yang messy itu."

"Aku yakin dia murid baru, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekolah selama ini."

"Berani sekali anak baru memiliki ear-piercing !"

Namja Tan itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bisikkan setiap siswa-siswi yang didengar olehnya, dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang hingga sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sekolah dikejutkan dengan seorang lelaki tan yang bernampilan badboy, sekolah kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan _Park chanyeol dan Oh sehun_ with chanyeol who confidently holding sehun waist, Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang disamping sehun yang hanya bisa menunduk karena mendapatkan pandangan yang sangat intense dari siswa-siswi di Cyber high school.

"mereka berdua sangat cocok ! sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka ? selama ini mereka selalu terlihat bersama tapi belum ada berita yang jelas mengenai hubungan mereka"

"Bukankah mereka sangat cocok ? aku sangat iri pada sih oh sehun itu."

"apa yang sehun punya dan aku tidak punya ?"

"Sehun eonni memang sangat cantik dan baik aku dengar dia juga pintar pantas saja channie oppa menyukai-nya."

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka ? dengan tangan channie oppa yang berada pada pinggang sehun eonni dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang possesif."

"Aku dengar mereka hanya bersahabat tapi mana ada sahabat yang sangat possesif seperti channie oppa ? sih oh sehun itu benar-benar tidak peka."

"Oh Sehun benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan channie oppa."

"Siapa bilang sehun yang beruntung karena mendapatkanku ? justru akulah yang beruntung bisa mendapatkannya."chanyeol terdengar marah

Ternyata apa yang dibicarakan setiap siswi disini terdengar dengan jelas oleh chanyeol yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tidak mendengar sama sekali, dan perkataan siswi yang terakhir itu benar-benar membuat dia kesal.

"S-sudahlah oppa~~ sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi kita harus cepat sampai dikelas, hunnie tidak mau telat."sehun dengan mata berbinar dan bibir-nya yang dipoutkan menyentuh lengan chanyeol

"Argggg….. kenapa sehunnie begitu imut, kalau bukan karena chanyeol yang selalu melarang sehun untuk dekat dengan lelaki lain, aku pasti sudah memintanya menjadi pacarku." Kata-kata donghae yang tertahan itu pun tidak luput dari pendengaran chanyeol

"K-kau ! jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendekati sehunnie ! kau dengar itu ?!"

"memangnya kenapa park ? kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa sehun ! kudengar kau hanya sahabat-nya ? iya kan ? kenapa kau begitu posssesif padanya ? ku ingatkan kau bahwa kau itu hanya SAHABAT-nya."

"K-kau !

"O-oppa sudahlah~~ kita harus segera masuk kekelas, nanti aku bisa terlambat dan oppa juga bisa terlambat."Sehun tanpa aba-aba langsung menyeret chanyeol dari sana

semenjak perdebatan antara Chanyeol dan Donghae, Suasana jadi terasa benar-benar hening sekarang, bahkan sampai sehun sudah sampai didepan kelas-nya pun, baik chanyeol maupun sehun tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"O-oppa aku masuk dulu."

"T-tunggu hunnie…. Mmm….. maafkan oppa okay ? jika kau marah pada oppa karena kejadian tadi, oppa benar-benar minta maaf."chanyeol menggenggam tangan sehun dengan erat

"S-sudahlah oppa kita bicarakan nanti lagi okay ? sekarang hunnie mau masuk kelas dulu, cha… oppa pergilah nanti oppa bisa telat masuk kelas."

"B-baiklah hunnie oppa pergi dulu, belajarlah dengan baik nde, princess hunnie-ah~~"Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba mengecup pipi sehun

Sehun masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas sambil mengelus pipi-nya yang dikecup oleh chanyeol barusan, tanpa disadari timbul rona kemerahan dipipi-nya yang putih mulus itu. Sehun benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini chanyeol sering melakukan skinship dengan dirinya and sekarang bahkan chanyeol berani menciumnya ! oh my fucking GOD ! Seriously, is it possible that chanyeol smash his head against the wall ?

Terlalu tenggelam didalam fikirannya sehun tidak sadar bahwa jung seonsaengnim sudah berada tepat di depan-nya bersama seorang namja Tan yang menatap dirinya dengan intense.

"Ehemmm….. Sehun-ssi apa yang kau lakukan didepan kelas ? bukankah bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi."

"E-eh….. hmm…. Ahh maafkan saya ssaem."

Sehun langsung berlari memasuki kelas masih dengan wajah yang memerah, tanpa memperdulikan seorang namja tan yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan intense tanpa berkedip.

"Hunnie kau ini darimana saja sih ? jam segini baru masuk." Baekhyun chairmate sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"ohh…. Just shut up baek ! you know what ? this is the worst day I've ever going through in my life ! you and your fucking mouth aren't helping at all ! so don't you dare to make my day be even worst than before."

"ohhh… whatever you said sehun ! I just trying to be such a caring chairmate for you." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"But y-"

"Morning class ! attention pleaseee ! I've such a good news for you all ! bc, today you're all in this class will have a new classmate, and please introduce yourself handsome."

"Good morning all, my name is Kim Jongin !"

Namja tan ini, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah lepas dari seorang yoeja pale skin yang sedang melihat kearah seonsaengnim bukan kearah-nya, Namun Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan pun melihat tepat kearah jongin yang melihat kearahnya dengan smirk yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir kissable-nya ? what !? smirk ! what the fuck he is thinking right now !?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:**

 **Gimana guys ? fast update gk nih ? sorry ya kaihun moments nya belum ada lol XD gimana nih englishnya ? udah aku kurangin tuh ;)) ohhh iya prologue kemarin banyak banget typo busettttt dah *pudung* makanya aku selalu kasih warning tentang typo T_T and FYI, aku udah edit smua story" aku yang ad typonya jd kalau kalian mau baca ulang silahkan atu ;)**

 **BIG thanks to my beloved readers who leaved their review in prologue :**

 _Cc, levy95, keun, kjinftosh, icha, Dini, kimoh1412, Nabila646, Windaii5, seyeollie, Yunyulihun, ohhanniehunnie, SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK, istrinya jongin, MinnieWW, egatoti, izzsweetcity, exolweareone9400, rytyatriaa, Risty662, exohye, sehunskai, kawaigirl49, barbiegrawl, love kaihun, Nagisa Kitagawa, melizwufan, ohunie, D W Cokroleksono._

 **Review kalian banyak yang aneh deh XD ada yang bilang englishnya dikurangin padahal kemarin baru prologue, aku baca ulang juga englishnya Cuma dikit, kalian kayaknya salah review deh XD mungkin itu review buat My beloved Prospective Step Mother kali ? wkwkwk kalian pada lucu deh XD dan ada juga yang minta scene M chanhun ? yaampun baru prologue udah request gituan aja XD sabar yaaa…. Process dlu nih, masa iya lngsung NC an aja XD ada juga yang bilang beberapa kalimat aku susah dimengerti ? aduhhh maaf ya, aku masih amateur sih soal writing T_T makasih udah kritik aku bakal perbaikin kok ;)) review ya chingu ? tell me what do you think about this chappie** **;)**

 **SO ?**

 **.**

 **WDYT GUYS ?**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!SEHUN TYPO! And many grammatical errors! DLDR!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? CHANHUN ? let's see ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down !**

 **Big Thank you to Reviewers, followers, and favouriters ;) I hope I'm not disappointed my beloved readers in this chappie ;))**

 **ENJOY~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas yang sedari tadi sepi sekarang menjadi riuh kembali bagaimana tidak seongsangnim sudah keluar sebelum pelajaran selesai, ini benar benar berkah untuk siswa-siswi dikelas ini.

"Sehunnie~~ kau dari tadi terus melamun, memangnya apa sih yang kamu fikirkan ?"

"A-aku…. Hah~~ entahlah baek aku hanya bingung dengan tingkah channie oppa akhir-akhir ini."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang terjadi hunnie ? bukankah channie oppa sudah biasa seperti itu bahkan seisi sekolah sudah mengira kalau kalian ada hubungan special."

"Ini beda baek, kalau hanya sekedar makan bersama atau berangkat kesekolah bersama itu sudah biasa, tapi tadi channie oppa mencium-ku."sehun menundukkan kepalanya

"A-apa ?! Channie oppa menciummu apa di-

Sehun langsung menutup mulut baekhyun dan meminta maaf kepada teman-teman kelasnya yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan bertanya, jangan lupakan seorang namja tan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun.

"Oh my fucking god baek ! I swear to GOD, next time if you can't handle this fucking mouth of yours I'm not bother to shut your mouth with my hand but with my smelly shoes."

"mianhaeyo hunnie-ah~~~ aku tadi hanya kaget, jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Entahlah baek saat makan siang nanti aku akan menghindari channie oppa, dan kalau dia bertanya kepadamu aku kemana tolong jangan beritahu dia, kau mengerti kan ?"

"T-tapi hun bukankah lebih baik jika kau tanyakan baik-baik pada channie oppa mungkin saja dia melakukan ini karena suatu alasan."

"Aku tidak tahu baek, bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan siswa-siswi itu benar ? kalau channie oppa menyukaiku ? apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"Yah kau tinggal jawab saja "Channie oppa aku juga menyukai mu" mudahkan ?"

 **Pletakk**

"Saranmu itu benar-benar tidak membantu baek, aku menyesal bercerita padamu."

"Aduh… hunnie kau ini benar-benar jahat, huhh…. Next time I'm not going to tell you about my humble opinion."

"owww yess… your humble opinion huh ? but IMHO you better not give me your opinions baek."

"OMG hunnie~~~ yakkk…. OH SEHUN kau mau kemana ?! aishhhh…. anak itu mau kemana ? kalau channie oppa bertanya aku harus jawab apa ? arghhhh Oh Sehun tunggu aku pabbo."

Sehun tidak memperdulikan baekhyun yang terus memanggilnya dia berlari dan bersembunyi disalah satu tiang sekolah saat tahu baekhyun menyusulnya tubuhnya yang ramping memudahkan dirinya untuk bersembunyi, huhh bercerita dengan baekhyun itu benar-benar tidak membantu ! sekarang sehun harus kemana ? lagipula pelajaran Jung sonsaengnim sudah hampir habis dan sehun harus segera mencari tempat persembunyian agar terhindar dari channie oppa-nya karena setiap jam makan siang chanyeol dan teman-temannya pasti akan datang ke kelas sehun dan mengajak sehun untuk kekantin bersama.

Satu hal yang mereka berdua tidak tahu adalah ada sepasang mata seorang namja tan yang tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka bahkan sampai sehun dan baekhyun keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

Seorang namja jangkung dan dua orang temannya terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santai kearah salah satu kelas 2, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap hari, sejak Oh Sehun seseorang yang disukai chanyeol itu masuk ke cyber high school ini.

"Hey park, sebenarnya kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu kepada sehun ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ? tentu saja secepatnya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menjadikan sehunnie seutuhnya milikku."

"Tapi chan apa kau yakin sehun juga menyukaimu ? bagaimana kalau dia menolakmu ?" pertanyaan chen berhasil membuat chanyeol berhenti seketika

"A-aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, bagaimana kalau sehun menolakku ? dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaanku ini ? bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatku dan menjauhiku ?"

Suho yang melihat suasana menjadi canggung seperti ini langsung memberi death glare nya kepada Tao yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, entahlah bersalah mungkin ?

"Hey hey chan… sudahlah ini bukan chanyeol yang aku kenal chanyeol yang aku kenal selalu berfikir positif dan akan berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya."

"T-tapi suho-ah~~ bagaimana kalau se-

"CHANYEOL OPPA !" Suara Baekhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian chanyeol, chen dan juga suho.

"Baekhyun ? kau ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ? aku baru saja akan menjemput hunnie kekelasnya, dan dimana sehun kenapa kau tidak bersamanya ?"

"I-itu dia channie oppa sehun tadi pergi dari kelas dan sampai sekarang tidak kembali-kembali."

"A-apa ?! apa kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya ?"

"S-sudah oppa tapi tidak diangkat bahkan pesan ku pun tidak ada yang dibalas olehnya."

"SHIT ! lebih baik sekarang kita berpencar untuk mencari sehun aku akan kearah sana, aku mohon bantuan kalian."

"Tunggu yeol, kenapa kau begitu panik ? sehun tidak akan hilang aku yakin dia ada di salah satu tempat di sekolah ini."

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan sekarang lebih baik kita memulai pencarian."

Chanyeol tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya langsung pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Suho, Chen dan Baekhyun yang sekarang juga ikut berpencar untuk mencari sehun. Sebenarnya dimana kau Oh Sehun ?

.

.

.

Seorang yoeja cantik sedang duduk di atas batang pohon maple dengan sebuah headphone yang berada ditelinganya, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang tergerai indah ditiup oleh angin, mata yang tertutup dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir pinkish nya dan kaki yang bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang seolah mengikuti irama lagu.

Moment yang indah ini tidak lepas dari pandangan seorang namja tan yang sedari tadi mengikuti yoeja cantik ini, Kai ? namja tan ini hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempatnya, tanpa sadar namja tan ini menyentuh bagian dada di sebelah kirinya.

 _Perasaan apa ini ? no ! it can't be true ! I can't fall in love with someone who's supposed to be destroyed ! but why ? dan senyum itu aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi…. Dimana ? inner kai_

"ADUH ! haishhh dasar ulat sialan huhh….. bagaimana ini ? lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba ada ulat dipohon ini, benar-benar menggelikan."

Teriakan dan umpatan dari yoeja cantik itu mampu mengalihkan fikiran kai, seperti nya tuhan benar-benar memberinya jalan untuk berdekatan dengan sih oh sehun itu dan membalaskan dendamnya, kai ber smirk ria

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini yoeja pabbo ?"

Suara seorang namja tan yang dikenali sehun sebagai classmatenya ini mampu mengalihkan perhatian sehun, dan apa dia bilang tadi ? pabbo ? beraninya dia ! dan jangan lupakan tatapan meremehkan yang diberinya pada sehun.

"A-apa ? aku bukan yoeja pabbo asal kau tahu saja." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ahhh…. Benarkah ? tapi mana ada yoeja pintar yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya ? lagipula siapa yoeja yang mau menaiki apalagi duduk di batang pohon yang banyak ulatnya itu ?"

"haisss aku kan juga tidak tahu akan ada ulat dipohon ini." Sehun menatap kai dengan wajah puppynya

"Kau ini ! ayo aku bantu berdiri." Kai mengulurkan tangannya

"Mmm…. Noumu goma-

Belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kata-kata nya Kai memerangkap sehun diantara dirinya dan pohon maple itu, meletakkan satu tangannya sejajar dengan kepala sehun, dalam jarak yang sedekat ini mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing, sehun benar-benar merasa bingung tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan padahal sehun sangat ingin mendorong kai menjauh tapi dia tidak bisa, lututnya juga terasa lemas diperhatikan dengan tatapan se intense itu oleh namja tan ini.

Sedangkan Kai dia hanya bisa berdiam diri sedari tadi padahal sebelumnya kai hanya ingin menggoda sehun, namun mata itu lagi dan lagi kai merasa seperti pernah melihat mata itu tapi dimana ? dan sih Oh sehun ini bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada di foto yang diberikan oleh vallen anak buahnya.

"K-kau….. bagaimana bisa ada yoeja secantik dirimu hmmm ? bahkan kau yoeja tercantik yang pernah aku temui."

Kai menempelkan dahinya dan dahi sehun merasakan panas tubuh masing masing dari jarak sedekat ini, bau sehun benar-benar memabukkan.

"K-kau…

"Namaku Kim jongin dan kau Oh sehun bukan ?"

"eunggg…. Jongin-ssi ? bisakah kau menjauh dariku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan Hmmm… ?" Kai mengusap bibir sehun

"Aku akan berteriak."

"Ohh…. Ya ? Aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengar mu berteriak baby tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau mendesah~~ apalagi kalau kau mendesah dibawahku" Kai semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sehun dan tangan yang sekarang berada di pinggang sehun

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu ? berada dibawahmu ? mendesah ?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mengkerucut lucu

Kai ? dia dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat tingkah polos yoeja cantik ini, tanpa aba-aba kai menyerang bibir sehun dengan bibirnya yang sekarang sudah berada diatas bibir pinkish itu, melumat dan memasuki goa hangatnya melakukan french kiss hingga berhasil membuat yoeja cantik itu sesak nafas dan memukul dada kai.

"Hmmm… bibir mu sangat manis baby." Kai mengelus bibir sehun

"Hiksss….. Hiksss…. Daddy….. hikss….. Hiksss….."

"Hei kenapa kau menangis ? aku hanya menciummu dan kau bertingkah seolah aku sudah memperkosamu kau tahu itu ?"

 **PLAK**

"Kau tahu ?! itu adalah ciuman pertama ku dan kau mengambilnya hiks… aku bermimpi ingin berciuman pertama kali dengan seorang namja yang benar-benar aku cintai, hiksss…. Tapi kau hiksss…. Mengambilnya hiksss…" sehun memukul dada kai berkali kali sampai kai menangkap tangannya

"Kalau begitu jatuh cinta lah padaku Oh sehun."

Kai kembali menyerang bibir sehun namun kali ini lebih lembut, kai mengalungkan tangan sehun di leher nya, Kai menatap mata sehun yang terpejam sehun benar-benar kelihatan cantik kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya tapi bibir sehun membuatnya kecanduan dan entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat sehun menangis tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah nafsu semata.

" _Ya, jatuh cinta lah padaku Oh Sehun dan itu akan memudahkan ku untuk menghancurkanmu." Inner kai_

Setelah hampir 10 menit melakukan french kiss kai melepaskan bibir sehun dan memeluk yoeja cantik ini.

"Berhentilah menangis atau aku akan menciummu lagi, aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba menciummu." Kai menghapus airmata sehun

" _Yoeja ini benar-benar polos, aku ? apakah aku akan sanggup untuk menyakitinya ?" inner kai_

"OH SEHUN !"

"E-eh Channie oppa ?" Sehun langsung mendorong kai menjauh

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hunnie baby~~ oppa mencari mu kemana-mana."

"Maafkan hunnie oppa, hunnie hanya ingin menenangkan diri, maafkan hunnie yang sudah membuat oppa khawatir."

"Hunnie kau tahu kan daddymu sudah mempercayakan mu pada oppa jadi oppa tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Tapi oppa ini kan disekolah ? mana mungkin ada yang akan berbuat jahat pada hunnie disekolah ini."

"Tapi baby kejahatan bisa terjadi dimana-mana kau tahu itu kan ?"

"B-baiklah oppa maafkan hunnie."

Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi sehun-chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat sehun langsung memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya chanyeol oppa itu dengan erat, dan apa itu tadi Baby ? hunnie ? apa mereka berpacaran ? dan kata hunnie seperti tidak asing bagi Kai ? arghhhh….. Kai bisa gila kalau memikirkannya.

"Hunnie kau ? kaki mu kenapa baby ? kau seperti sulit untuk berdiri ?"

"Yah, pacar mu itu jatuh dari pohon maple ini, dan membuat kakinya yang putih dan mulus itu terkilir

"A-apa ? kau terkilir hunnie ?"

Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya setelah ini chanyeol oppa pasti akan marah padanya padahal dia kesini untuk menghindari chanyeol tapi chanyeol berhasil menemukannya, tapi hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat kai dan sehun membulatkan mata mereka secara bersamaan.

"O-oppa turunkan aku, oppa tidak perlu menggendongku seperti ini." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Diamlah hunnie oppa masih marah padamu dan mmm….. jongin-ssi terima kasih sudah membantu pacarku yang nakal ini."

"O-oppa a-apa yang…"

"Kami pergi dulu Jongin-ssi dan terima kasih karena sudah menolong yoeja pabbo ini."

"Aishhh…. Oppa hunnie tidak pabbo~~"

"Sudahlah kalian pergilah aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bermesraan."

"Hmm….. baiklah kami permisi jongin-ssi."

Mata Kai tidak pernah berpaling dari dua orang yang sekarang sudah hampir menghilang dari pandangannya dan tanpa sadar ujung bibir Kai terangkat mambentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Park Chanyeol eo ? Mmm…. This is really getting more and more interesting."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **TO BE CONTINUED"**

A/N :

HI, guys gimana chap ini bosenin gk ? aku harap nggak ya *pudung* review ya ? kalo udah baca wajib tinggalin review loh, jadilah readers yang baik kekeke~~~

Chap depan mungkin bakal ada adegan action nya ya~~ so prepare urself

Ada yang lihat chanyeol di exo luxion in guangzhou ? OMG biceps nya mamen ! trus kulit dia tan gitu sekarang bdannya lebih berotot mana chanhun moments di exo luxion In guangzhou sweet bnget lagi~~ jadi nge feel ama chanhun nih XD

And guys Reviewers, followers, and favouriters are so much LOVE :*

 **.**

 **SO ?**

 **.**

 **WDYT**

 **.**

 **REVIEW ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!SEHUN TYPO! And many grammatical errors! DLDR!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? CHANHUN ? let's see ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down !**

 **ENJOY~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, suasana hari minggu memang paling enak dihabiskan dengan tidur dan itulah sebabnya kenapa sehun sekarang masih terlelap diranjang queen size nya yeoja cantik itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

Suara langkah kaki dan pintu pun tidak membuat yeoja cantik itu bangun dari tidur cantiknya sampai saat curtain dibuka dan menampilkan matahari yang sekarang sudah menyinari seisi kamarnya barulah yeoja cantik itu menggeliat dari tidurnya.

"Eunggg…" sehun bukan bangun tapi malah mencoba menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya dari sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk kekamarnya

Sedangkan namja yang sekarang sedang berdiri disudut kamar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, namja itu mulai berjalan mendekati sehun yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Daddy~~ berhenti mengganggu tidurku, lagipula ini hari minggu dan memang saatnya untuk bersantai."

"Bersantai ? yang benar saja sehun, apa kau lupa apa yang dikatakan daddy mu kemarin hmm ?"

Sehun langsung membuka matanya masih dengan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya

" _ **Bukankah itu suara chanyeol oppa ? apa yang dilakukannya di sini ?"**_

"Apa kau masih tidak mau bangun hunnie ? ini sudah pagi dan kita harus segera latihan."

Sehun segera berangkat dari tidurnya dan menatap chanyeol dengan bingung dia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang dimaksud oleh chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga hunnie, dasar yeoja pemalas." Chanyeol menyentil hidung sehun

"Yak ! berhenti oppa ! sedang apa oppa disini ? latihan apa ? aku benar-benar tidak ingat oppa."

"Ishhhh… sudah pemalas ternyata kau juga pelupa hunnie."

Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan chanyeol dan pikirannya berkelana dan mencoba mengingat apa yang dimaksud chanyeol.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Setelah kejadian sehun menghindar dari chanyeol tidak ada yang mencoba untuk membuka percakapan, sehun masih berdiam diri begitu juga chanyeol yang sedari tadi focus mengemudi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mmm….. oppa ? apa oppa marah pada hunnie ?"

"Oppa, hikssss maafkan hunnie tolong jangan seperti ini, hunnie tidak mau oppa mengacuhkan hunnie seperti ini."

 **Ckiitttt…..**

Sehun kaget saat chanyeol tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya dan stop dipinggir jalan, sehun masih belum berhenti menangis sampai saat chanyeol menyentuh wajahnya dan menghapus airmata dipipinya barulah sehun berhenti menangis.

"Berhenti menangis hunnie, oppa tidak akan marah lagi."

"Be-benarkah itu oppa ?"

"Iya baby, tapi hunnie harus berjanji kalau hunnie tidak akan lagi pergi tanpa sepengetahuan oppa, kau tahu daddy mu kan ? dia bisa menghabisi oppa jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, lagipula daddymu sudah menugaskanku untuk menjaga mu."

Chanyeol masih belum berhenti mengelus pipi sehun yang sekarang sudah mulai bersih dari air mata, biasanya saat seseorang menangis mereka akan terlihat jelek tapi tidak untuk sehun bagi chanyeol sehun sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat menangis, bagaimana tidak pipi dan hidung yang memerah membuat sehun lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya jangan lupakan bibirnya yang semakin memerah karena dia gigit.

"Cha…. Sekarang berhentilah menangis bukankah oppa sudah memaafkanmu hmmm ?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menghapus airmatanya menggunakan tissue yang terletak di dashboard mobil dan tersenyum kearah chanyeol dengan pipi yang masih memerah sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya, chanyeol yang melihat itu tidak mampu menahan lagi.

 _ **CUP**_

Sehun sangat kaget saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh kedua pipinya, dan melihat kearah chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

"Kau benar-benar lucu kalau kau menangis hunnie, liatlah pipimu yang memerah itu membuat ku tidak tahan untuk mengecup nya."

"Oppa !"

"Hey… berhentilah menggerutu hunnie kau akan cepat tua jika terus menggerutu."

"Oppa !" sehun memukul lengan chanyeol yang berotot tapi bagi chanyeol pukulan sehun hanyalah seperti semut yang menggigitnya

 _ **HAP**_

Chanyeol menangkap tangan sehun dan menyudutkan sehun kearah pintu mobil membuat jantung sehun berdetak cepat, aliran darah naik menjalar ke pipinya membuat pipinya yang sudah memerah menjadi semakin memerah.

"Wow….. hunnie kau bahkan tidak perlu lagi memakai blush on wajah mu sudah sangat memerah baby."

"Oppa berhenti." Sehun segera mendorong chanyeol menjauh

"Hahahaha… seperti nya mulai sekarang aku akan membuat mu sering menangis dan marah karena kau dengan wajah memerah mu itu benar-benar sangat lucu hunnie."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan memilih menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju mansion keluarga Oh sedangkan sehun gadis cantik itu memilih memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tissue, dia benar-benar malu sebegitu lucu nya kah wajahnya aisshhhh channie oppa memang idiot.

Perjalanan kemansion Oh dihabiskan dengan chanyeol yang tidak berhenti tertawa dan sehun yang terus mendengus kesal bahkan saat chanyeol dan sehun sudah berada dikawasan mansion Oh chanyeol masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Dasar park idiot

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi chanyeol ? ahjussi liat kau tidak berhenti tertawa dari halaman depan sampai sekarang masuk mansion."

"biarkan saja daddy chanyeol oppa memang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kewarasannya."

"Hei…. Hunn-

"Kalian berdua berhentilah, sebenarnya ada yang daddy ingin bicarakan dengan mu sehun dan kau chanyeol ayo ikut juga keruangan kerja ahjussi sekarang."

Chanyeol dan sehun dengan wajah yang bingung mengikuti daddy sehun kearah ruang kerja nya.

"Jadi ? sebenarnya apa yang ingin daddy bicarakan ?"

"Daddy ingin kau belajar cara menembak dan menggunakan pisau bersama chanyeol oppa sehun, mulai hari minggu besok kau mempunyai jadwal rutin untuk belajar menembak, menggunakan pisau dan belajar bela diri dengan menggunakan tangan kosong tentu saja dengan bantuan chanyeol."

"A-apa ?!"

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

"Sudah ingat sekarang princess ? kalau sudah ingat ayo cepat mandi jadi kita bisa pergi dan berlatih secepatnya."

"Huhh…. Baiklah, sekarang oppa tunggu diluar terlebih dahulu hunnie akan mandi dan segera turun jika sudah siap."

"Baiklah oppa tunggu dibawah dan jangan lama."

"Iya, kenapa oppa jadi bawel sih ?"

Sehun segera bergegas masuk kekamar mandi, sehun masih tidak ada ide kenapa tiba-tiba daddy menyuruhnya untuk berlatih hal-hal seperti itu, daddy nya hanya berkata berlatih itu untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya saat chanyeol oppa tidak ada, huh…. Tapi sehun merasa ada yang disembunyikan dibalik ini semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

Suara tembakan dimana-mana membuat ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan kegaduhan, yah ini adalah markas EXODUS, sebenarnya markas mafia terbesar ini tersebar dimana-mana namun tempat khusus untuk latihan tembak, bela diri, dan bersenang-senang hanya disini tempatnya, setiapa markas EXODUS memiliki nama masing-masing dan memiliki fungsi yang Berbeda seperti markas ini misalnya diberi nama markas ET.

Markas ini dikelilingi oleh pohon pohon yang menjulang tinggi persis seperti hutan, Kai ? namja itu sengaja membeli tanah di kawasan pedalaman dan membentuk wilayah disana seperti hutan, yang dikelilingi oleh tembok yang tinggi dan penjagaan yang ketat sehingga bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk kesini bahkan mereka tidak akan bisa melihat apa sebenarnya yang ada dibalik tembok yang tinggi itu.

Untuk masuk saja setiap anggota mafia ini harus melakukan pemindaian retina untuk memastikan bahwa mereka adalah anggota EXODUS bukan seorang penyusup, Kamera cctv tersebar disetiap sudut dan ada team khusus yang bertugas untuk memantau keadaan disekitar markas untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

DIsudut hutan inilah markas ET dibangun menggunakan fasilitas kedap suara sehingga suara tembakan tidak akan pernah terdengar ditelinga siapapun, dan disaat sedang melakukan latihan seperti ini penjaga menekan tombol merah yang terletak di tembok yang berada dimarkas dan membuat sebuah atap besi muncul dari tembok tinggi itu dan menutupi bagian atas wilayah yang dikelilingi tembok.

"Jadi ? apa hari ini kita akan beraksi kembali kai ? kali ini apa ? apa kita akan mencuri ? atau menculik ? atau memperdagangkan narkoba kembali ?"

Kai ? namja itu sedang dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita penggoda yang memang berkerja untuk memuaskan dahaga para anggota EXODUS, tapi entah kenapa kai tidak bernafsu sekarang melihat wanita hanya mengingatkannya pada sehun.

"Tidak, hari ini kita akan melakukan penyerangan ke area kepolisian, kita akan memberikan peringatan pada mereka karena telah mencampuri urusan kita."

Kai tiba-tiba menunduk, dan saat namja itu mengangkat kepalanya matanya benar-benar tajam dan tercetak smirk diujung bibirnya.

"Dan, tidak lupa untuk memberi salam pada Mr Oh, orang yang sudah membunuh seseorang paling penting dihidupku."

Kai mengeluarkan shotgun nya dengan tiba-tiba dan menembak kearah salah satu sasaran dengan tepat membuat semua anggota yang berada disitu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" _ **Tidak heran dia menjadi seorang boss mafia dia memang benar-benar mengerikan."**_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? cepat latihan, kita akan menghadapi para petugas kepolisian nantinya, dan V segera siapkan peralatan yang akan dibawah untuk malam ini."

"Dan J aku ingin melihat hasil kerja mu apakah mask nya sudah jadi ?"

Kai berjalan mendekati J salah satu anggota di group Mafia ini sayangnya lelaki itu tidak ikut turun ke lapangan tugasnya adalah untuk membuat mask yang benar-benar mirip dengan wajah orang yang akan dipakai oleh Kai malam ini.

topeng yang dibuat bukanlah topeng yang biasanya topeng ini terbuat dari bahan yang menyerupai kulit manusia sehingga ketika dipakai akan benar-benar menyerupai orang yang akan kita tiru dan terlihat alami seperti kulit asli dan tentu saja 100% mirip dengan orang yang ditiru karena pembuatan topeng ini menggunakan teknologi canggih dan menjiplak kontur wajah langsung dari contoh fotonya.

"Bagus, ini benar-benar bagus aku suka kerjamu J." kai melihat mask nya dan tersenyum puas

"Mark apa kau sudah selesai meneliti gedung kepolisian itu ?"

"Ini boss silahkan."

Kai tidak dapat menahan smirknya mereka akan tahu apa yang akan mereka dapatkan karena sudah berani melawan sebuah group mafia.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh….. oppa, tolong hentikan ini hunnie sudah lelah dan hunnie ingin istirahat." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di markas kepolisian, Mr Oh sengaja menyuruh chanyeol untuk melatih sehun disini karena disini merupakan tempat latihan dengan fasilitas yang lengkap, lagipula tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan Tuan Oh dan mereka juga tahu bahwa sehun adalah anak dari Mr Oh jadi semua orang disini menghormati sehun sama seperti mereka menghormati Mr Oh Sejin.

"Baiklah hunnie istirahat selama 30 menit."

"Hahhhh… akhirnya."

Sehun dan chanyeol baru saja akan meneguk airnya saat sebuah ketukan dari pintu mengalihkan focus mereka berdua.

"Hahhhh…. Hahhhh…. Chanyeol cepat keruang rapat sekarang ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dibicarakan."

"Ehhhh….. baiklah, sehun kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana aku akan pergi sebentar."

Sehun yang bingung hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti dan segera meminum minumannya, sehun bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disekitarnya saat ini, sehun hanya merasa takut entah kenapa gadis cantik itu merasa akan ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.

 _ **At Police Ballroom**_

Layar yang berada di ballroom ini sekarang menampilkan seorang pria bertubuh kecoklatan dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya, pencahayaan disana tidak membantu untuk melihat bagaimana wujud wajah dari pria misterius ini yang diduga Boss dari EXODUS.

" **Haha….. jadi bagaimana kabar kalian huh ? sudah lama sekali bukan EXODUS tidak muncul kepermukaan dan membuat masalah ?"**

" **Well, aku rasa kalian pasti berbangga diri karena sudah berhasil membunuh salah satu anggota paling berpengaruh di EXODUS, namun aku merasa itu terlalu cepat untuk kalian berbangga diri."**

" **Mmm… aku hanya ingin mengatakan bersiap lah untuk sesuatu yang mengejutkan malam ini, aku rasa kalian pasti akan menyukai kejutanku."**

 **Dan layar pun mati**

"bagaimana mungkin dia seberani itu ? bagaimanapun kita ini adalah polisi, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka terus menerus seperti ini."

"Lalu bagaimana ? manangkap mereka ? itu bukanlah hal yang mudah chanyeol."

"Bukankah mereka mengatakan untuk bersiap-siap karena akan ada kejutan malam ini ? itu artinya kita harus siap-siap bukan ?"

"Benar kita harus bersiap-siap karena tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu pun bubar dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sedangkan dilain tempat

" **Apa kalian sudah siap ?" seluruh anggota yang akan ikut menganggukkan kepalanya, kali ini kai hanya akan membawa 4 orang dan kai sendiri yang akan masuk ke dalam gedung kepolisian**

" **J cepat serahkan topeng ku, aku tidak sabar lagi untuk memberikan mereka kejutan." Kai mengeluarkan smirknya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ? kenapa tiba-tiba oppa ? bukankah kita masih harus latihan lagi ?"

"Sudahlah hunnie aku harus segera mengantarmu pulang karena aku juga ada urusan lain baby."

"Ta-

"tidak ada tapi-tapi an hunnie lagipula ini sudah akan beranjak malam jadi aku harus segera mengantarmu pulang."

"Hhhh….. baiklah oppa."

Sehun beranjak dengan malas sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang dikepolisian ini mereka semua terlihat panic bahkan chanyeol pun juga, apa hanya sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini ?

Saat sehun sudah sampai di mobil chanyeol dan akan naik ke mobil tiba-tiba daddy nya muncul dan memanggil sehun lalu memeluknya.

"Daddy ? daddy mengagetkanku."

"Mmm…. Maafkan daddy baby apa baby nya daddy ini tidak apa-apa ?"

"Chan mau kau bawa kemana sehun ?"

"Aku akan membawanya pulang ahjussi aku rasa ini juga sudah hampir malam jadi sehun harus segera pulang belum lagi suasana gedung kepolisian yang dipenuhi dengan kepanikan."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu chanyeol."

"Ehh ?"

"ada yang ingin ahjusssi bicarakan dengan sehun, jadi ahjussi harus meminjam sehun untuk sementara."

Mr Oh membawa anaknya masuk kedalam gedung kembali dan membawanya kedalam ruangannya

"Ada apa daddy ? apa yang ingin daddy bicarakan pada hunnie ?" sehun berujar dengan nada manja dan melingkarkan tangan nya pada lengan daddynya

"Aigooo…. Anak daddy benar-benar manis hummm….." daddynya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi anaknya dan mengangkat dagu sehun

"Ahhhh… daddy sangat merindukan hunnie padahal ini baru 1 hari kita tidak bertemu."

"Ehhhh ? bukankah kita tidak pernah tidak bertemu daddy ?" sehun menatap daddynya dengan pandangan paling innocentnya membuat daddy nya tidak tahan dan menunduk mengecup bibir mungil gadis cantik itu.

"Kenapa daddy mencium hunnie ? daddy sudah tidak pernah lagi melakukannya sejak hunnie beranjak dewasa."sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kalau begitu daddy akan melakukannya lebih sering sekarang hunnie." Daddynya kembali mengecup bibirnya

Sehun memeluk daddynya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher namja itu

 **CEKLEK**

"Kau siapa hah ? Lepaskan tangan mu dari anakku."

Sehun benar-benar shock, kenapa daddynya bisa ada dua seperti ini ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? sehun lebih kaget lagi saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan sebuah pisau berada tepat didekat lehernya.

"Mundur atau anakmu yang cantik ini akan mendapatkan cacat di wajahnya."

Sehun hampir menangis sekarang melihat daddynya yang perlahan mundur dan kelihatan ketakutan.

"Aku mohon bunuh aku saja jangan sehun, aku yang bersalah bukan sehun."

"Bukankah akan lebih menyakitkan kalau kau kehilangan anakmu Mr Oh ? itu akan lebih menyakitkan melihat orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu."

"Aku…. Aku mohon."

"hikssss…. Daddy berhenti memohon kepadanya."

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja cantik yang sekarang ada didekapannya, niat awal kai adalah untuk membalas dendam melalui sehun tetapi kenapa saat semua sudah didepan mata, kai justru merasa tidak mampu melakukannya, melihat yeoja ini menangis membuat kai sedih dan bibir itu kai seperti pernah merasakannya tapi dimana ?

 **DOR**

"Arggghhhhh shit !"

Kai kehilangan fokusnya dan terkena tembakan dibagian bahunya, dan membuat sehun lepas dari pelukannya, sehun yang menyadari itu langsung mendorong kai dan pergi darisana, kai melihat orang yang menyerangnya ternyata itu chanyeol, Cihhh namja itu selalu saja menghalanginya.

"Jadi inilah kehebatan seorang boss mafia huh ? kau berhasil mengelabuiku dan team kepolisian dengan topengmu itu, tapi kali ini kau tidak akan lolos dari kami."

"benarkah itu huh ? kalian memang sangat sombong."

Kai dengan tiba-tiba menembak kearah kaca diruangan

"Cihhhh…. Apa kau berusaha untuk melarikan diri huh ? kau benar-benar payah." Chanyeol berjalan menuju kai dan bersiap memukul wajah namja yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan smirknya.

 **DUAR….**

Suara ledakan dan asap yang mengepul membuat chanyeol kehilangan fokusnya dan sial ini merupakan bom yang mengeluarkan asap yang beracun mereka harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Sehun, ahjussi ayo cepat keluar dari sini, asap ini berbahaya tutup hidung kalian."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik sehun dan membawa nya terjun kelantai paling bawah melalui kaca ruangan yang telah pecah karena ledakan itu, sehun berteriak dia sudah pasrah sekarang, dan orang yang sekarang sedang memeluk tubuhnya pasti orang yang melakukan semua ini.

"SEHUN ! uhuk…. Uhuk…. SEHUN !" chanyeol berteriak namun asap beracun itu membuatnya menyerah dan segera membawa daddy sehun keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **BOOM…**

" **ini baru pertunjukkan yang sebenarnya." Sehun mendengar lelaki itu berbisik dan setelah itu semuanya gelap."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **Apakah daddy sehun meninggal ? chanyeol meninggal atau sehun yang meninggal ? jangan jangan 3 3 nya yg meninggal XD**

 **Tuh actionnya yah gk tau deh ancur apa nggak wkwk… mau ke chap slnjutnya gk nih ? makanya review ya klo mau**

 **Btw itu sih kai trnyata nyamar jd daddy ny sehun berarti yg ciumin sehun, itu adalah kai XD**

 **Ak udh bilang kn di A/N ak di SPY klo ak slalu tau yang suka review di ff ff ak itu siapa baik itu guest ato yg pnya akun ffn, meski ak gk prnah nyebutin satu" tapi aku tahu siapa aja readers yg setia review di semua ff aku dn review di stiap chap dn buat guest yg nmanya** _ **kimoh1412**_ **ak ksh kmu hadiah kmu boleh milih dari 5 ff aku yg on going km mau yg mana yg diupdate setelah ini ? atau kmu mau aku buat oneshoot aja ? atau sequel buat ff aku GEISHA ? sesuai requestan kmu ? silahkan dijawab ya dikolom review ;))**

 **Dan buat readers yg lain tnang aja setelah kimoh1412 pasti ada lagi readers yang aku pilih dan aku sdh nentui siapa ;))**

 **Buat yg follow favourite ff ff aku jg pnya kesempatan kok ;)) apalagi yang follow+favourite+review ;)) tnang aja buat readers yang polite kek klian ak psti bkal ksh hadiah ;))**

 **Dn buat Oh Yuugi sk ucapin slmat dtg di ff ff gaje aku dn thanks udh jd readers yg baik, sekali bca ff ini kmu ninggalin review dr chap 1-3**

 **Tolong review yahh itu bkal jd factor penentu nih ff bkal dilnjut ato nggak dn bkal cpet update ato nggak ;))**

 **Maapkan author's note ak yg pnjangnya seabrek krna ak memang org yg doyan ngomong XD**

 **p.s : Clue buat klian chap dpn bkal penuh dengan kaihun moment so yg mau lanjut ayo di review**


End file.
